World of Warcraft Terminology/A-M
Most of this page is redundant to the Game terms category. All terms should be linked to individual articles. Those terms not covered should be separated into separate articles with [[:Category:Game terms]] (and [[:Category:Acronyms]] as appropriate) added to the bottom of the wikicode. ---- __TOC__ ;See also: * World of Warcraft Terminology/N-Z * The Game terms category list. * The Acronyms category list. * The Misspellings category list. 0-9 ; 10-Man : In The Burning Crusade, 10-Man raids refer to a group of 10 different people (usually in the same guild) that raid an instance, such as Karazhan (Kara)or Zul'Aman (ZA). 10-Man raids are more difficult than the average 5-man instance, (The Arcatraz, Shadow Labyrinth, Shattered Halls, The Steamvault, etc.) but the reward items or loot are of higher quality. ; 1H : One-handed weapon. Carried by most classes, though carried purely for stats by Mages, Warlocks, Priests and Druids. All other classes rely on these for damage output. The classes who use weapons for damage output will generally carry 1H weapons in PvE, where holding a shield in the other hand is important for damage Mitigation. Rogues, Hunters and Warriors will often Dual Wield (two 1H weapons, one in each hand) for primary DPS output; Shamans are not able to use two handed weapons unless they have invested a talent point to learn them. 1H weapons are subdivided into Main Hand, Off Hand, and One Hand. The first two, as their name suggests, can only be wielded in a certain hand, while those designated "One Hand" can be wielded in either hand. ; 1v1 : A duel between two characters, the simplest form of PvP. Popular dueling sites are in front of Ironforge (the main Alliance capital) and Orgrimmar (the main Horde capital). 1v1 PvP also can occur randomly when opposing faction members encounter one another. ; 20-Man : 20-Man raids refer to a group of 20 different people (usually in the same guild) that raid an instance, such as Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj (AQ) or Zul'Gurub (ZG). These 20-Man raids are more difficult than the average 5-man instance (Scholomance, Stratholme, Dire Maul, etc.) but the reward items or loot are of higher quality. 20-Man raids no longer exist in The Burning Crusade instances: they are now limited to 10 players. ; 25-Man : In the The Burning Crusade, 25-Man raids refer to a group of 25 different people (usually in the same guild) that "raid" an instance, such as Gruul's Lair (Gruul), Magtheridon's Lair (Mag), Serpentshrine Cavern (SSC), Tempest Keep: The Eye (TK), Mount Hyjal (MH), The Black Temple (BT) or The Sunwell Plateau (SP). These 25-Man raids are much more difficult than the average 5-man instance, (The Arcatraz, Shadow Labyrinth, Shattered Halls, The Steamvault, etc.) but the reward items or loot are of much higher quality. ; 2H : Two-handed weapon. Commonly used by Death Knights, Paladins, Shamans, and Warriors to get in very heavy (but very slow) hits. Works well in PvP. Caster classes, such as Druids, Mages, Priests, and Warlocks, also use 2h weapons, but usually in the form of staves, and are generally not used for melee. ; 3-Minute Mage : Refers to a Mage (often an Arcane and Fire spec) who possesses one or all of the following: Arcane Power, Presence of Mind, and Talisman of Ephemeral Power (or other temporary damage-increase trinket). All of these skills/trinkets have a 3-minute cooldown or less, allowing increased magical effectiveness for a limited period of time. When used in conjunction with one another, these skills/trinkets can nearly guarantee at least one kill in PvP. Mages with this combination are often accused of not knowing how to play, and of only engaging in PvP every 3 minutes. Calling someone a 3-minute mage is considered an insult. ; 40-Man : 40-Man raids refer to a group of 40 different people (usually in the same guild) that raid an instance, such as Molten Core (MC), Blackwing Lair (BWL), Ahn'Qiraj (AQ), or Naxxramas. These 40-Man raids are much more difficult than the average 5-man instance, (Scholomance, Stratholme, Dire Maul, etc.) but the reward items or loot are of much higher quality. 40-Man raids no longer exist in The Burning Crusade instances: they are now limited to 25 players. ; 5-Man : Refers to a 5-man party, used to distinguish from larger raids. For example, "LFG Scholo 5-man" means the player is "looking for a 5-Man group (not a raid party) to run through the Scholomance instance." Most quests cannot be finished when a player is part of a raid group, so those quests require that the instance be run by a single 5-man party, even if the instance is raidable. As of Patch 1.11, many of the instances that used to be "farmed" by 10-man groups (most notably, Scholo, Strath and BRD) now bar groups larger than 5. A ; AB : Arathi Basin (PvP battleground instance). :: or :A mage spell called Arcane Brilliance that when used casts Arcane Intellect on an entire party. ; AD : Argent Dawn - A faction that specializes in dealing with the undead scourge. Gaining reputations with AD allows the acquisition of special items. ; AE : Most commonly refers to the mage spell, Arcane Explosion. Can also mean Area of Effect (AoE). ; Aggro Magnet (AgMag) : The term used for low-leveled players that pull much higher leveled monsters due to the extended aggro range. Can mean a player who mismanages their aggro level when fighting in a group. Also refers to a player who pulls aggro on a monster when in a group, called a 'tank.' Not really a World of Warcraft Specific term. ; AH : See Auction House. ; AI : Arcane Intellect, a magical buff mages can cast that increases the target's intellect (by up to 40 at higher levels). ; Alch : The alchemy skill, or a player who practices it (alchemist). ; Alt : Alt''ernate, referring to a character that is not considered a player's primary focus (Main). ; AotC: A hunter class skill, Aspect of the Cheetah. ; AotH: A hunter class skill, Aspect of the Hawk. ; AotM: A hunter class skill, Aspect of the Monkey. ; AotP: A hunter class skill, Aspect of the Pack. ; AP: Refers to either a character's Attack Power or the mage ability Arcane Power; one of the deeper talents in a mage's arcane talent tree. This skill increases damage and mana-cost of offensive spells by 30% for 15 seconds. It has a cooldown of 3 minutes. See also '3-Minute Mage'. ; AQ : Ahn’Qiraj (raid). AQ20 is the 20 man Ahn'Qiraj raid. AQ40 is the 40 man Ahn'Qiraj raid. ; AR : Arcane resistance. ; AS : An armorsmith, which is a blacksmith that has specialized in the crafting of mail and plate armor. ; Aspect of the Dazed : This could refer to either the Hunter class skill Aspect of the Cheetah or the Hunter class skill Aspect of the Pack , called this because when either of those aspects are active, anyone under the effect is automatically dazed when attacked. This term is used especially in situations when a Huntard has Aspect of the Pack active whilst a group that they are part of are in combat. ; Aspect of the Dodge : This refers to the Hunter class skill Aspect of the Monkey , called this becuase while it is active, the Hunter has a higher chance to dodge attacks. ; Atts : Weapon Attributes (Stamina, Strength, Agility, etc.). ; AV : Alterac Valley (PvP battleground instance). B ; Barrens Chat : Refers to the conversation that occurs in the chat channels of The Barrens, a zone in Kalimdor. Barrens Chat is notorious for off-topic (and often totally random) conversation. Why this has occurred in the Barrens specifically, and not in any of the other zones of the game, has yet to be determined. Supposition suggests that Barrens Chat may be a result of distance and isolation: the Barrens is said to be one of the largest zones in the game, in terms of geographical area and mob level, and players are often so distant from each other that 'face-to-face' conversation is impossible. Another theory is that it is the only non-contested territory that is used by 3 races (Orcs, Trolls and Tauren) as a secondary "newbie" zone. Undead players often choose to quest in the Barrens rather than Silverpine, adding to the population. In addition, the Barrens encompasses quests for a larger level range than almost any other zone, which causes players to stay there for a much longer time than anywhere else. The chat is mostly geared toward, but not limited to, Chuck Norris. ; BB : Booty Bay, the southernmost city on the continent of Eastern Kingdoms, which possesses a neutral auction house where Horde and Alliance can commence trade. Steamwheedle Cartel. :: ''or : An abbreviated form of 'Bye-Bye'. ; BF : Used on some servers to refer to the Rogue Tier 2 Armor 'Bloodfang'. :: or : Blade Flurry. A rogue ability from the Combat Tree. :: or : Post TBC it can refer to Blood Furnace. ; BFD : Blackfathom Deeps (instance). ; BG/BGs : Battlegrounds, instances designated exclusively for PvP combat. ; Bio : Short for "bio''logical break"; usually means a bathroom break or sometimes to eat. ; Blood Elf/BE/Belf : One of two player races introduced with The Burning Crusade expansion pack. ; Blues : In the game, items are color-coded to identify status. Blues are items of rare quality. A player who has mostly blue items at level 70 is considered to be wearing slightly above average gear. In the World of Warcraft Forums, the name "Blue" refers to the thread/channel supervisor/administrator, as their posts are color coded blue. Attempting to get the attention of a 'Blue' on the official World of Warcraft forums by titling a thread 'Blue, read this' or similar will often cause the thread in question to be locked. ; BoA : Bind on Acquire. See "Bind on Pickup (BoP)." ; BoE : Bind on Equip. The item becomes soulbound to you when you equip it. These items can be traded between players until they are equipped. ; BoK : Paladin skill, Blessing of Kings, which can only be learned by taking points into the Paladin's Protection tree. ; BoM : Paladin skill, Blessing of Might, often used for melee classes. Also works for Hunter's ranged attack power. ; BoP : Bind on Pickup. The item is soulbound to you as soon as you pick it up, and so cannot be traded to other players. :: ''or : Blessing of Protection, a Paladin skill. This skill was removed during Patch 3.0.2 and replaced with Hand of Protection (HoP). ; BoS : Paladin skill, Blessing of Salvation. This skill was removed during Patch 3.0.2. The skill Hand of Salvation (HoS) was added during the patch, but the game-play mechanics of this skill are completely different. ; BoW : Paladin skill, Blessing of Wisdom, often used for mana-based classes. ; BRD : Blackrock Depths (instance). ; BRS : Blackrock Spire, a two-part, 10-man raid instance. Divided into UBRS (Upper) and LBRS (Lower). ; BS : A player who practices the blacksmithing skill. An abbreviation for the Hunter Tier 0 armor, Beaststalker Armor. ; Bubblehearth : A term referring to the Paladin escape method of cast their Divine Shield (an invulnerability spell) and their Hearthstone or Alterac Valley Trinket in an attempt to teleport to their home town without being killed. This tactic is sometimes used in PvP to escape certain death, but the tactic is frowned upon by other players. Also known as 'Shieldhearth'. Also known as Recall. ; Burn : The act of using an ability that has a long 'recharge time'. When a Hearthstone has just been used, and is in cooldown, a player is said to have 'burned his Hearthstone', until the cooldown period completes. Believed to have originated with the massive-multiplayer game 'Guild Wars'. :: or : The action of maximizing one's DPS by any means possible at a critical juncture in order to kill a mob or boss as quickly as possible. For example, often used toward the end of boss fights or if a boss is nearly dead and begin a killing spree. Part of the phrase: "burn him/her/them down". ; BWL : Blackwing Lair (instance). C ; C : Copper (coin, normally), i.e. "I'll buy those Warped Leather Pants for 5c!" The smallest of the three coin values in the game. ; Cap : To capture a flag, tower, graveyard, etc. in battlegrounds. :: or : Refers to a 'level cap', after which point a player character can no longer gain levels or experience from completing quests. ; Camp T : A disparaging term for the hard-to-spell and formerly hard-to-reach Camp Taurajo (a flight path has since been added). ; CC: Crowd Control, any of various mechanisms used temporarily to limit an enemy's movements or behavior, such as a mage casting polymorph (a.k.a. 'sheeping'), a hunter using ice trap, a priest casting shackle undead, or even a druid using Hibernate. ; Chant : Short for Enchanting or Enchant, i.e. "Can anyone chant my bracers?" or "What level is your chanting at?" ; Clothadin : Term that can be used to refer to a Paladin who wears cloth armor for better healing stats, or a Paladin who specializes in healing. Paladins who wear cloth are often seen as someone who picked the wrong class, however, this is a byproduct of poor plate itemization. ; Clothies : A Mage, Warlock, or Priest, who are restricted to cloth armor for the entire game. These characters are therefor more vulnerable to melee damage. Can be derogatory. Also known as Squishie. ; CoA : A Warlock spell, Curse of Agony, which does damage over time. ; CoD : A Warlock spell, Curse of Doom. :: or : Used as "Cash on Delivery" for when an item is delivered through the in-game mail system, and the receiving player must pay the sender's specified CoD amount to accept it. ; CoE : A Warlock spell, Curse of the Elements. Increases fire and frost damage against the enemy. May also refer to Curse of Exhaustion, which reduces movement speed. ; CoEx : A Warlock spell, Curse of Exhaustion. Reduces target's movement speed. ; Cooldown : The amount of time needed for a spell or effect to reset so that it may be used again. Also abbreviated as CD. ; CoR : A Warlock spell, Curse of Recklessness. Increases enemy attack ability but decreases armor and prevents enemies from running in fear. ; Corpse Camping : When a player deliberately stays near a player's corpse, waiting for them to resurrect in order to kill them when they resurrect. This is not considered grief play according to in-game PvP polices, although most players consider it to be low-level harassment because a character will resurrect with very little health, allowing other players to easily kill them. Not really a World of Warcraft Specific term. ; Corpse Jumping : Used by solo players, and sometimes small groups, to reach areas that are blocked by numerous mobs/creeps of an equal or higher level than the player. The player(s) will run as far as they can towards their destination before getting killed, and corpse run from the nearest graveyard back to their body. They then resurrect as far away from their body and as close to their goal as possible, repeating as many times as is necessary to reach their goal. Corpse jumping is not advisable as a general mode of travel, because of the lengthy walk back to the corpse. Also, the character's currently-equipped armor and weapons will suffer damage and repairs can be quite expensive. Corpse Jumping is often conducted wearing nothing that can suffer durability damage, although this means each run will be shorter. ; Corpse Running : Also known as Corpse Walking. Involves running a character's 'ghost' or 'wisp' from the graveyard to the site of the fallen body. ; CoS : A Warlock spell, Curse of Shadow. Increases shadow and arcane damage against the enemy. Obsolete: merged with Curse of Elements in patch 2.4.3. :: or : Cloak of Shadows (rogue ability that dispels mostly Damage over Time spells, but not ones that prevent stealth, such as Faerie Fire). ; CoW : A Warlock spell, Curse of Weakness. Reduces the damage dealt by target. ; Creep : Is the singular form of Mob, Mob being the plural form. Not really a World of Warcraft Specific term. Nobody uses this term except Blizzard. People use Mob to describe Creeps even when there's only one Creep. ; Critter : Low level creatures that do not give experience points when killed, and do not attack you at all. Examples include rats, cows, small cats, and squirrels. ; CS : Refers to the mage's counterspell ability. Used to prevent an NPC or other player from casting a spell. :: or : Can also refer to Cheap Shot (rogue ability). ; CTF : "Capture the Flag", a type of game play in which the objective is to capture the enemy's flag by picking it up and running it back to your own flag/base. Requires teamwork and coordination. CTF play occurs in the Warsong Gulch battlegrounds (see WSG). Not really a World of Warcraft Specific term. D ; Darn : Darnassus, the Night Elves' Capital City. ; DE : Disenchant, a skill acquired with the Enchanting profession. ; DI : Divine Intervention. An ability used by Paladins in which they sacrifice their own life in order to remove another player from combat in hopes that the surviving player may be able to revive his fallen party. Renders the recipient unable to act and unable to take damage or be targeted. :: or : Sometimes used to refer to the mineral Dark Iron; paladins should be aware of context when a party or raid member shouts "DI!" in places where the ore is often found. ; DK/DHK : Dishonorable Kill. No longer relevant after the 2.0 update. Prior to 2.0, DKs were gained after killing an NPC of the opposite faction that is a civilian. A severe honor penalty was incurred and unlike Honorable Kills, the penalty was subtracted from your current honor and rank instantly. DKs were severely discouraged, and led to the collapse of more than one raiding party. DKs could not be acquired by killing players. ; DM : Deadmines or Dire Maul (instances). On some servers this currently refers to the Dire Maul instance, while Deadmines is called VC, after Van Cleef, the major boss of that instance. On other servers DM still refers to Deadmines while DiM is used to refer to Dire Maul. ; DMF: Darkmoon Faire is a monthly event that takes place in both Azeroth (in the Alliance zone Elwynn Forest or in the Horde zone Mulgore) and Outland (in Terokkar Forest, just outside Shattrath City), with one location being visited each month. Here, players can take on quests that reward them with Darkmoon Faire Tickets, special rewards that can be traded in with the fair owners for rare/epic items. ; DnD : Do Not Disturb; typing /dnd will put you in this state, notifying all private message (whispers) senders, that you are DnD. Do not mistake it for Dungeons and Dragons. ; DoT : Damage-Over-Time, usually referring to a spell or ability which harms an enemy over a period of time. Not really a World of Warcraft Specific term. ; DPSadin : A somewhat derogatory tone used against Paladins that focuses on dealing damage more than healing and ignoring Intellect gears in general. Also may be called Retardin (based on the Paladin talent tree, Retribution), or Critadin for Paladins that stack up on Crit+ based gears. ; Draenei : One of two new races addin in the expansion pack, World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. Draenei are physically imposing creatures with large tails, originally from Outland. They left their home world in the wake of the Burning Legion, only to end up crashing on Azeroth in the northwestern islands of Kalimdor. ; Drain Tanking : A common tactic Warlocks use while leveling, essentially using a high-damage pet and all their damage-over-time effects to drop a target whilst they're using 'Drain Life' to offset the damage being dealt to them. ; Dropper : A boss or mob that drops a specific item or known set of items. ; DS : Darkshire, a town in Duskwood. :: or : An abbreviation for Hunters Tier 2 armor, Dragonstalker. ; DW : Dual Wield, an ability Rogues, Warriors, Hunters, and Shaman get to wield a weapon in each hand. :: or : Can refer to Duskwood, the area surrounding Darkshire, located south of Elwynn Forest. E ; Elite : Mobs with a golden dragon around their portraits are elite. Elite mobs are much stronger than regular ones; their relative strength varies, and typically they are extremely difficult to defeat alone even if they are three or four levels below the player. Instances contain mostly elites. Mobs with a proper name (such as "Akubar the Seer") and not a generic one (such as "Bloodsail Warlock") often have a silver dragon around their portraits and are not elite, but rare (see rare mobs below). ; EP/EPL : Eastern Plaguelands, a zone in the northeast of Azeroth. ; Epyon pull : A term applied to when a warrior charges into a group of mobs without taking the time to look for patrols or other mobs in the area between them and their charge destination, and without ensuring all party members have full health and/or mana. F ; Face Melting: This term is used when describing what Priests (Shadow Priests) do to other players in player versus player, and to a lesser extent, player versus environment. The term originated from the observation that the icon for Mind Flay (a priest talent) resembles a melting face, as well as a famous World of Warcraft forum thread, in which a player inquired as to the effectiveness of shadow priests in PvP. The poster received over 1000 replies of "You will melt faces" in different languages, variations and word orders. The term has been adopted to encompass any type of extreme PvP kill. ; FD : Feign Death (A hunter ability that causes the caster to appear dead to other players). ; Fear : A Warlock ability that causes the target to run in terror for a short period of time. Dangerous in certain areas, as the 'Fear'ed creature stands a good chance of running into nearby mobs. Priests and warriors also have fear abilities. ; FFA : Free for all. Name of a loot method used in the World of Warcraft's looting system. ; Fiery : A short name for the Fiery Weapon enchant. ; Fodder : This term refers to a method used to randomly distribute items that are of no particular interest to any of the players within a group. This method is oftentimes used after a BoP (Bind on Pick-up) item of rare (Blue) or higher quality has been passed on by every player in the group. To determine who wins the item, every player uses the /roll command which is typed in the chat window. This command produces a random number between 1 and 100. Higher roller wins the item. This term can also be used to describe the item being rolled on as well. ; Fort : Common term used to describe or ask for the "Power Word: Fortitude" spell to be cast on a player, a highly-desired priest stamina buff, which increases a players health. ; FP : Flight Point/Path. ; FR : Fire Resistance, which refers to a player's ability to resist fire spells and effects. :: or : Flag Room, referring to a faction's flag room in the Warsong Gulch Battleground. ; FrR: Frost Resistance, used to separate Fire Resistance and Frost Resistance since the addition of Naxxramas. ; FTW : (For the Win) Basically the same as saying "This is the best" or "This is a great item, I recommend using it". Examples may be "World of Warcraft, FTW!" or "+150 Health, FTW!". ; Fury : One of the three Warrior talent trees, focused primarily on creating Rage. ; Flagged : Also Flagged Player. A PvP term. To be 'Flagged' means a player has (willingly or unwillingly) opened himself to attack from any hostile members of the opposing faction. It is possible to 'self-flag' by attacking a civilian of the opposing faction, buffing another flagged player, or by typing /pvp. However, when removing 'flagged' status, there is a five-minute delay before the player is 'unflagged'. G ; G : Gold (coin), i.e., "I still need 20g before I can afford my mount." Gold is the largest single currency in the game. 100 copper = 1 silver. 100 silver = 1 gold. Copper and silver are both capped at 99, after which they are auto-converted to the next higher denomination. ; Gad/Gadge/Gadget : Gadgetzan, a Goblin-controlled city in Tanaris. ; GL : Guild Leader. :: or : An abbreviation for "Good Luck" ; Glass Cannon : Of unknown origin, possibly from Rise of Heroes: Rise of Legends, where the Glass Cannon is an exceptionally powerful unit; usually, a spell-casting class that can deal large amounts of damage at a distance, but are relatively weak in close quarters. Often used for mages and other spellcasters, who have great offensive capabilities at long distance, but with their cloth armor and very low hit points are the most fragile class in the game. Also often used to refer to Warriors who choose to use Plate or even Mail armor items that trade protective attributes for offensive ones, resulting in a character that can deal heavier damage but is unable to survive as effectively. Not really a World of Warcraft Specific term. ; Global LFG : Introduced in Patch 1.11, Global LFG was a channel for players who are looking for a "pick-up group" or for groups which were looking for additional players to round out their complement. Because it was the only public channel which is truly global in scope, Global LFG more often than not filled with nonsense chatter. The death of intelligent conversation. Like Barrens Chat, only more so. This channel was removed completely with the creation of the LFG system in 2.0 ; GM : Game Master - The Blizzard team responsible for managing and upholding the rules in realms. :: or : Refers to the Grand Marshal PvP ranking. :: or : Refers to the Guild Master of a guild. ; Gnomer : Gnomeregan (instance). ; Gold Farmer : Characters (typically played by more than one person so they can be online 24/7) that do nothing but farm money and high-value loot in order to sell in-game gold to other players for real-world money, or sell rare and epic drops to other players for gold. The typical usage is "Chinese Gold Farmer", since many of these characters are run for profit by companies in China and other parts of Asia. ; GotW : Gift of The Wild, a druid buff. Like Mark of the Wild, but can be cast on up to 5 members of a party simultaneously and requires a reagent. Jokingly referred to as the 'Cow-buff' or 'Tree-buff'. ; Grand Marshal: The highest Alliance PvP rank before patch 2.0. ; Grays : Poor quality items. See Vendor Trash. ; Greens : Greens are items of uncommon quality, and are color-coded green to identify their status. A player who has mostly green items at level 60 is considered to be under geared, although a player at level 20 in all greens is considered well-equipped since most rare (blue) and epic (purple) items are not available before level 25 or so. ; GS : Goldshire, a town in Elwynn Forest. :: or : An abbreviation for the Hunter Tier 1 armor, Giantstalkers. ; GY : Graveyard, where your ghost/wisp appears after you have been killed. Also a section of the Scarlet Monastery instance. ; GY Run : Running as a ghost from the graveyard to your corpse. Also known as a corpserun/corpse run. H ; Hearth : To use a hearthstone to return to one's home location. As in, "I'm going to hearth back to Goldshire." ; Hillsbrad : An area in the Eastern Kingdoms that is most noted for its PvP activity upon the release of the honor system, and before the release of battlegrounds. It is also one of the first contested territories that a player will reach that has towns and quests for both factions. Alliance members reach this area later in the game than horde do (the Undead race starts near here), and tend to have a level advantage over the horde. ; HK : Honorable Kill. Occurs when a player kills a member of the opposing faction. Honorable kills increase a player's honor ranking. Honor decays over time, so players that wish to maintain their status must continually refresh their HKs by engaging in PvP. Honor DOES NOT decay over time according to this post and personal experience. ; HoP : Paladin skill, Hand of Protection. This skill was added during Patch 3.0.2 to replace Blessing of Protection (BoP). ; HoS : Paladin skill, Hand of Salvation. This skill was added during Patch 3.0.2. ; HS : Hearthstone (See 'Hearth'). :: or : Refers to a Warlock's Healthstone ("Anyone need an HS?"). ; HW/HWL : High Warlord, the highest PvP rank for Horde players before the PvP system changed. I ; IAE : Instant Arcane Explosion. Arcane Explosion is a mage AoE spell with no cast time if specced for it. As of patch 1.11, which made Arcane Explosion instant for all mages, the abbreviation has become rare in game. ; IF : Ironforge, the Dwarven and Gnomish capital city. One of the central hubs of activity for Alliance players. ; Iggy : Adding someone to the /ignore list. ; Imba : Imbalance(d)/unfair. Commonly refers to exceptionally good (usually rare (blue) or epic (purple))items e.g. "That sword is so imba", twinked characters or character classes that have been strengthened by a patch or through lack of development. Compare 'nerfed'. ; Inc : Short for "incoming" which is a term used by someone to notify their fellow party members of an aggroed mob coming their way. Also used to notify their party of a pull. Commonly used in Battlegrounds. Not really a World of Warcraft Specific term. ;Ironlag : (Also, 'Lagforge'). A somewhat common, slightly derogatory method of referring to the Alliance city of Ironforge. The term originated due to Ironforge's vast, open chambers and the large number of players therein, which often cause severe latency (lag) to players with the bare minimum of system requirements. ; Inv : Often used in chat as an abbreviation of invite. Most common at the beginning of a battleground (Prior to auto-teaming in 1.1.12). :: or : Short-hand for 'Inventory'. ; IMO : Abbreviation for "'I'n 'M'y 'O'pinion". Often expanded to IMHO or "'I'n 'M'y 'H'umble('H'onest) 'O'pinion". Not really a World of Warcraft Specific term. K ; KB : Killing blow, the act of doing the last attack on a player so he/she dies. In a Battleground the player list is sorted according to the number of killing blows by default. ; KDR : Refers to a player's Kill/Death Ratio. When playing in Battlegrounds the number of times you die or kill another player are tracked by the system and can be viewed at any time during or after the match. Although they have no impact on scoring or Honor, they are still used as bragging rights. ; Kek : Due to the language engine, a Horde player saying 'lol' will, to an Alliance player, appear to be saying 'Kek'. 'Kek' is often used as a term by both Horde and Alliance, though to a Horde member, 'Kek' would translate as gibberish if used by Alliance. L ; L2p : Learn to play. An insulting phrase usually directed at someone who has clearly made an incorrect statement. Use of 'L2p' is usually colored by disdain. Not really a World of Warcraft Specific term. ; Lagrimmar/Lagforge : Nickname for Orgrimmar and Ironforge, respectively, due to high latency and large player population. ; LB : Used on some servers as an abbreviation for the Paladin Tier 1 Armor 'Lawbringer'. ; LBRS: Lower Blackrock Spire (instance) ; LEEROY : (Also Leeroy'ed, Leeroying.) The act of charging unprepared into combat and causing your party/raid group to be wiped out. This is a reference to the "Leeroy Jenkins" gameplay video circulating online. Common with players who are not native speakers of the language spoken by the server's playerbase, or by people playing irresponsibly for the purpose of causing unrest, like the original Leeroy Jenkins. ; Legendary : Legendary items are of extremely high quality, and are color-coded orange to identify their status. These items are exceptionally rare, and are obtained through repeated item gathering in high level raid dungeons and various other raid level quests. A player who has a legendary item has typically spent 50–60 hours of playing time to get it. ; Legolas : Referring to Night Elf Hunters. (Recently used to describe Blood Elf Hunters as well, since they are the metrosexual representation of Orlando Bloom). Refers to their supposed resemblance to the famous elf from The Lord of the Rings. ; Link : The act of placing the stats of an item in the trade/party/guild/say channel by shift-clicking the item while the chat bar is open. Commonly used in the trade channel in capital cities while selling, buying, trading, or crafting. ; Lock : Abbreviated form of Warlock. ; LoH : The Paladin's Lay on Hands spell, which recovers an amount equal to their total hit points; commonly called the "Pally's Extra Life." ; Lolladin : See Palla/Pally. ; LS : Lakeshire, an Alliance town in the Redridge Mountains. ; LoS : Line of Sight. Refers to creatures or objects that are immediately visible, rather than hidden behind a wall or other obstacle. Also a term used in spell targeting. ; LoS Pull : Refers to the technique of pulling mobs that attack at range by aggroing them, then moving out of their Line of Sight, such as behind a corner. This results in the mob stopping their attack and running to you in order to regain their Line of Sight. Can also be referred to as a "Face Pull". ; LW : Leatherworking (or leatherworker). M ; MA : See "Main Assist." ; Mara : Maraudon (instance). ; Mark : Usually applies to the hunter ability Hunter's Mark. Increases ranged damage on the target, and provides the additional benefit of marking the target out with a large red arrow. Also can be used to refer to MotW, the Druid buff Mark of the Wild. ; Main : Refers to the character a player spends the most time on, see also alts. ; Main Assist : A player designated to select a target for other players to attack. Usually used in Raids to concentrate damage on one enemy at a time during larger battles. ; Mats : Abbreviation for "materials" needed in a trade recipe or pattern. Not really a World of Warcraft Specific term. ; MC : Molten Core (raid instance), or Mind Control when referring to spells cast on another player or NPC. ; MD : Master Demonologist. Talent in Warlock demonology tree ; Medge : Functionally similar to such words as 'thingamabob' or 'doohickey'. For instance: Medge of the Wild. Also used for 'The Man, The Myth, The Medgend!' May be used to replace any suitable word in WoW. Popular with Horde players on the European server of Haomarush. ; MH : Menethil Harbor, also called Men Harbor or Meneharb, or more commonly, Menethil. ; ML : Master Looter; A player designated at the time the "Master Looter" looting option is chosen by a group or raid leader. The ML is the only group/raid player able to see and loot green or higher items (depending on the party configuration). The ML has the sole power to distribute these items to individual members of the group/raid. Usually this is done by using the /roll command, with results based upon need (greatest priority) and greed (lesser priority, based on how many also click 'greed'). A dishonest or unscrupulous Master Looter can break a party, so a decision to use this system should involve the entire party. ; Mob : A name used to describe a group of aggressive NPC's in a group or close proximity to each other, it is the plural form of creep. People commonly use this term improperly to describe creeps even when there's only one. ; Moo : Common (usually humorous) method of antagonizing the players of tauren characters by typing 'Moo!'. Also, an in-game emote, /moo, that allows players to 'Moo' at each other. ; MOTD : Message Of The Day, used in guilds to let all players know what is going on that day. ; MotW : Mark of The Wild, a druid buff. Also called "paw" or "mark" by some. ; Mulgroll : A roll for loot that never results in a number higher then 50, origins from the player character Mulgris of Overraided on the server Zul'jin. ; MT : Most commonly used for Main Tank when in Raids/Instances. See Main Tank :: or : Can also mean Mis-Type or Mis-Tell, implying that a message was sent to the wrong channel or wrong player. :: or : Mana-Tombs :: or : Magisters' Terrace